


Hunger

by CreedenceLeonoreGielgud



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Ciri hat wirklich Probleme, Ciri is a panicked gay, Drinking, F/F, Gay Panic, Girls' Night Out, Pining, Rosemary and Thyme | Chameleon (The Witcher), Sagte ich schon gay panic, Sort Of, is it mutual? to be continued, keine ahnung ob man schöllkraut rauchen sollte, wahrscheinlich nicht
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreedenceLeonoreGielgud/pseuds/CreedenceLeonoreGielgud
Summary: Ciri, Rittersporn, Zoltan und Triss lassen ihren Abend in Novigrad ausklingen. Ciri hat den Tag über Ertrunkene getötet, Triss hat Liebeskummer, Rittersporn versucht sie zu trösten und Zoltan ist einfach nur anwesend um Schnaps zu trinken. Keine ungewohnten Zustände im Rosmarin und Thymian. Doch dann taucht Iskra, eine lang vergessene Freundin von Ciri auf, die sie aus einer Zeit kennt, in der alles noch ganz anders war...
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/ Iskra
Kudos: 1





	Hunger

Es war warm und Ciris Sinne verschwammen in dieser Wärme. Überall Gelächter, Musik, Zwerge an der Theke und die Bediensteten mit schweißgetränkten Haaren an der Stirn. Die Zwerge rauchten Pfeife, hinten an einem Tisch zogen ein paar Menschen mit weit herabhängenden Kapuzen Fisstech und befüllten ihre Krüge unter dem Tisch mit mitgebrachtem Schnaps. Der Tisch vor Ciri war nass und vollgeschmiert, die Musik war laut. Yennefer und Geralt hatten sich den ganzen Abend über gegenseitig aufgefressen, während Triss zusehen musste und so tat, als ob sie sich darüber freuen würde. Sie hätte es nicht einmal hinbekommen, eine neutrale Einstellung zu simulieren, fand Ciri. Die Magierin sah verloren aus in der gegenwärtigen Runde und starrte seit Geralts Abwesenheit nur noch apathisch in ihr Weinglas. Sie schien nicht einmal Vertrauen darin zu haben, dass Alkohol ihre Stimmung verbessern könnte. Ciri wusste, dass sie diesen Schmerz kannte, diesen Schmerz verstand. Aber sie hatte keinen verlorenen Liebhaber. Niemanden, auf den sie eifersüchtig sein könnte. Nicht einmal jemanden, der ihr besonders gefiel. Der Schmerz, der nach Einsamkeit, Verlust und undefinierbarer Sehnsucht schmeckte – der Schmerz, der nach Hunger schmeckte – sie kannte ihn, aber weiter wusste sie nichts. 

„Ey, kannst du dich erinnern, wie wir diese Bastarde am Anfang hier rausgeschmissen haben?“ Zoltan redete schon den ganzen Abend über Prügeleien. Jetzt war er bei der angekommen, die am Anfang der Geschichte dieses Wirtshauses, des Rosmarin und Thymian, gestanden hatte. 

„Ha, das hatten die Gauner verdient“, antwortete Rittersporn und prostete ihm zu, „Los Zoltan, erzähl Ciri, wie ich den Anführer alleine erledigt hab. Mächtiger Kerl. Zwei Meter, Bizeps wie ein Baumstamm-“

Der Zwerg brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, wobei das Bier in seinem Krug und die fuchsbraunen Haare auf seinem Kopf wackelten. „Du hast dich“, prustete er, „Verpisst hast du dich. Geralt und ich haben die alleine auseinandergenommen. Schöne Tracht Prügel. Könnte ich heut Abend eigentlich auch mal wieder gebrauchen, da fühlt man sich immer wie neugeboren.“

Triss rang sich ein Lächeln ab, während Zoltan stolz seine Brust herausstreckte. Rittersporn schüttelte den Kopf und sagte eindringlich: „Zum wievielten Mal denn noch, Chivay! In seiner eigenen Kneipe fängt man keine scheiß Schlägereien an, weil man derjenige ist, der das scheiß Blut wieder aus dem Holzboden schrubben muss.“

Zoltan beugte sich über den Tisch und knallte den Krug auf den Tisch, dass er nur so schäumte. „Das ist _mein_ Gasthaus, da kann ich jedem in die Fresse hauen, ders braucht“

„ _Unser_ Gasthaus! Unser! Das nächste Blut kannst du aus den Planken putzen. Außerdem vertreibt das die Kundschaft, du unzivilisierter Holzkopf“

„Das vertreibt die Elfen, meinst du“, versetzte der Zwerg. 

Rittersporn ließ ein theatralisches Stöhnen hören und drehte sich mit vielsagendem Blick zu Ciri. Seine Augen vermittelten ihr: _Sag doch auch mal was, ich komm nicht mehr klar._

„Was vertreibt die Elfen?“

Zoltans Blick wanderte hinter Ciris Kopf und sein Gesicht entspannte sich schlagartig. Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und schien für einen kurzen Moment zu vergessen, kontinuierlich wie ein kovirischer Wasserbüffel aus seinem Bierkrug zu trinken. Auch Rittersporn, der rittlings neben der jungen Hexerin auf der Holzbank platzgenommen hatte, starrte mit großen Augen in dieselbe Richtung. Ciri wandte sich um, um zu sehen, wem die Stimme wohl gehören mochte.

Vor ihnen stand eine Elfin, auf deren zierliche Schultern ungezähmtes, rabenschwarzes Haar herabfiel. Ihre Kleidung war einfach, aber außergewöhnlich bunt, und ihre Beine steckten in kniehohen Schnürstiefeln. Ihre Pupillen waren rund und dunkel und blickten in die der Hexerin.

„Nichts, absolut nichts“, murmelte Zoltan, während Triss ganz offensichtlich die letzten in ihr verbliebenen Emotionen dafür aufwandte, sich fremdzuschämen.

„Will sich die holde Maid nicht zu uns gesellen?“, fragte Rittersporn begeistert.

Die Schwarzhaarige nahm zu Ciris anderer Seite ebenfalls rittlings auf der Holzbank platz und grinste den Barden an – mit einem Ausdruck, der Ciri wild und vertraut vorkam. „Bin keine holde Maid“, sagte sie, während sie ihre linke Hand zu dem Kurzschwert in ihrem Gürtel gleiten ließ. „Habt ihr Schnaps?“

Ciri musste unweigerlich lachen, und auch Triss rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Tschuldigung wegen den Jungs“, sagte Ciri, „die gaffen immer so, als würden sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben ne Frau sehen.“

„Vor allen Dingen hat Rittersporn ne eigene holde Maid. Schnaps könnte ich aber auch gebrauchen“, meinte die Magierin mit den kastanienfarbenen Locken. Irgendwie freute Ciri das, weil es zumindest bedeutete, dass Triss ein bisschen Hoffnung auf die Verbesserung ihrer Stimmung gefunden hatte. Aber wo war Ciris eigene Hoffnung, diesen undefinierbaren Schmerz, diesen Hunger, diese Sehnsucht zu bessern? Sie hatte den Eindruck, dass es jedes Mal umso schlimmer wurde, umso mehr Schlucke sie aus dem Bierkrug nahm.

„Sag mal, kenn‘ wir uns?“, fragte die weißhaarige Hexerin, während sie ihre rechte Hand nach einem jungen Bediensteten ausstreckte. Rittersporn suchte sich immer besonders hübsche Kerle fürs Rosmarin und Thymian raus, schien es ihr.

„Dein Ernst, Falka?“, fragte die Elfin.

„Falka“, wiederholte Ciri. 

Das war der Name, unter dem sie damals gereist war. Der Name, unter dem sie vor Vilgefortz geflohen war. Unter dem sie zum ersten Mal Schnaps getrunken und zum ersten Mal Schöllkraut geraucht, unter dem sie zum ersten Mal getötet hatte… unter dem sie mit der Rattenbande im Dreck gelebt hatte, mit Asse, Giselher, Mistle, Reef, diesem Hurensohn Kayleigh und … mit Iskra. 

„Iskra“ Der Name entwich wie ein ungeheurer Druck von den Lippen der Hexerin. 

Die Elfin nickte.

„Bist du‘s wirklich?“, fragte Ciri freudig, „Ich dachte, du wärst tot! Komm her, lass dich umarmen!“ Die Elfin lachte sie an und schloss sie in ihre Arme. Ciri schien es, als würde sie nach frischem Gras und Tau riechen. Nach Nebel, nach Dunst, nach einem dichten Wald nach nächtelangen Regenschauern. Sie sog den vertrauten Duft tief in ihre Lungen ein, spürte die schwarzen Locken an ihrer Nasenspitze und fühlte eine unheimliche Wärme, die auf einmal am Tisch aufzusteigen schien.

Triss nahm vier kleine Gläser mit klarem Schnaps von Tudo entgegen. Ein schlaksiger Kerl, Mitte Zwanzig vielleicht. Seine Haut war vornehm blass und seine Haare waren lang und glänzend. Hübsch, wirklich hübsch, und Triss und Rittersporn lächelten ihn auch an, als sei er das. Ciri wusste, dass sie ebenfalls an unzähligen Abenden hier im Rosmarin und Thymian die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, ihn anzulächeln. Sie dachte, dass er vielleicht zurücklächeln würde, und auch wenn seine Wangenknochen schön geformt und seine Blicke freundlich waren, langweilte sie diese Vorstellung sehr.

„Oh, die Flasche brauchen wir nicht“, bemerkte Triss, als Tudo Anstalten machte, diese auf dem Tisch zu platzieren. 

„Ist für Chivay“, entgegnete er seufzend, „Ich hab kein Bock, die ganze Zeit zu laufen“

Zoltan nahm die Flasche glücklich entgegen und nickte dem Bediensteten zu, um seinen Dank auszudrücken. Iskra ließ wieder ihr angenehmes, raues Lachen hören. Ciri konnte nicht anders, als auch darin einzustimmen. Rittersporn formte die Worte „Das hab ich ihm beigebracht“ stumm mit den Lippen, während er stolz auf Tudo zeigte  
.  
„Was redest du da schon wieder?“, fragte dieser spitz und versetzte ihm mit dem Serviertablett einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf, sodass Rittersporn sich instinktiv duckte. Seine Reflexe waren es gewohnt, auch ab und zu Ohrfeigen von diversen Leuten zu kassieren. 

„Was machst du denn hier? Und wie zur Hölle hast du mich erkannt?“, wandte Ciri sich an Iskra, während die beiden nach ihren Schnapsbechern griffen. Zoltan fing unterdessen an mal wieder von seinen Verdiensten im zweiten nördlichen Krieg zu erzählen. Geralts und seine Truppen trafen zwischen dem Brokilonwald und der Jaruga zusammen, er überzeugte Geralts Truppe schließlich mit ihm gen Osten zu ziehen, seine überlegenen zwergischen Gefechtssinne, so hätten sie am Ende auch gegen Nilfgaard gewonnen… die Hexerin kannte das alles auswendig. Geralt sprach nicht gerne über den Krieg, und wenn er es auf ihre Nachfragen getan hatte, war es ekelhaft gewesen. Die Berichte waren immer voll von Scheiße und Blut und Ghulen, die sich an Leichenbergen sattfraßen. Voll von Ghulen, die der Verheerung der Schlachten folgten, um ihren Hunger an soldatischen Kadavern und den Hinterbliebenen in den Dörfern zu stillen, die meistens vor Hunger und Krankheit sowieso mehr tot als lebendig waren. Geralt pflegte mit solchen oder so ähnlichen Worten zu enden: _Und sie ziehen aus für Ehre und Vaterlandsscheiße und drücken ihren Frauen einen Kuss auf den Mund und bevor sie sich’s versehen ist das die Stelle, an der, während sie halbtot unter der Leiche von Robrin aus der Kneipe liegen, irgendein hässlicher Alghul anfängt an ihnen zu fressen._ Zoltans Erzählungen waren unrealistischer, aber sie waren lustiger. 

Iskra zuckte nur die Schultern: „Man kommt eben rum. Hier in Novigrad sind viele reiche Säcke unterwegs, die ihre Geldbeutel nicht gut genug am Gürtel befestigen… und wenn die Beutel fest sind, machen sie manchmal was locker, wenns nen Auftrag für mich gibt" 

Ciri musste lachen: „Immer noch am Klauen, was?“ Es war ein warmes Lachen, und etwas anderes konnte es auch gar nicht sein, seit sie in Iskras Gesicht blickte. Ihr Name bedeutete Funken, Feuerfunken, und ihr richtiger elfischer Name – wie war er gleich gewesen? - hieß in der Gemeinsprache Feuerkind. 

„Klar“, entgegnete die Schwarzhaarige, „Und du? Immer noch am Töten?“ Sie richtete ihren Blick auf Schwalbe, auf Ciris geliebtes gnomisches Gwyhyr-Schwert, das neben ihr und Rittersporn zwischen Tisch und Bank lehnte. Dieser war mittlerweile in ein Gespräch mit Triss vertieft, während Zoltan sich immer weiter in der Schnapsflasche von Tudo vertiefte.

„Du auch, wies aussieht“, nickte die Hexerin und strich sich eine weiße Haarsträhne aus der Stirn, die ganz nass von der stickigen Hitze des Rosmarin und Thymian war.

Iskra fasste gedankenverloren an ihr Kurzschwert, während sie Ciri anblickte, dann hob sie den Schnaps in die Höhe. „Dann mal runter mit dem Zeug, dadrauf, dass sich nix verändert hat“

Die beiden stießen an, sahen sich in die Augen – wie es Brauch war – und legten ihre Köpfe in den Nacken, als sie das angenehme Brennen den Hals herunterspülten. 

„Und warum geht’s dir schlecht?“, fragte Iskra.

„Bitte?“

„Warum geht’s dir schlecht?“, wiederholte Iskra etwas eindringlicher und so, als ob ihre alte Freundin ein bisschen dumm wäre, „Wieso schaust du so?“

„Mir geht’s gut“, versicherte die Hexerin, als wäre alles andere völlig absurd. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich, als müsste sie sich immer noch gegen die Ertrunkenen verteidigen, die sie am Nachmittag hinter dem Sieben Katzen erledigt hatte. Ihr fiel auf, dass Iskra direkt in ihr Gesicht blickte, irgendwie hindurch oder dahinter oder ganz woanders hin. Die dunkelgrünen Augen waren durchdringend. Dunkelgrün, wie nur waldelfische Augen sein konnten, dunkelgrün wie Wolfsbann und Alraunenwurzel, wenn Dämmerung nach langen Sommertagen über den Feldern niedergeht. „He, Rittersporn“, sie stach dem Barden sanft ihren Ellenbogen in die Seite, „Ich seh aus wie immer, oder?“

Rittersporn löste sich aus der Konversation mit Triss, die offensichtlich daraus bestand, dass sie sich das Herz über Geralt ausschüttete, während sie an dem Wein nippte, in den sie aus Frust Schnaps aus Zoltans Flasche gekippt hatte. „Bitte? Was? Ja, natürlich. Wunderschön und doch so heldenhaft wie ein Ritter“, sagte er, „Ne, im Ernst, siehst aus wie immer.“

„Siehste“, meinte Ciri unbeholfen, während sie Iskras Blick auswich, nach ihrem Bierkrug griff und einen Schluck nahm.

„Erzähl keine Scheiße, ich sehs in deinen Augen, du bist traurig.“ 

Ciri wurde die Hitze des Gasthauses auf einmal unangenehm. Sie rieb ihre schwitzigen Finger aneinander und fühlte sich wie früher, als sie in Kaer Morhen zum ersten Mal mit den schwingenden Sandsäcken trainiert hatte. Das waren die schlimmsten blauen Flecken ihres Lebens gewesen. Aber wie Lambert sagte: man muss weitermachen, auch wenns wehtut, und besonders dann, wenns wehtut, damit man keine Angst bekommt. Aber die Hexerin war von einer unheimlichen Angst ergriffen, die von ihrer Brust ausgehend durch den ganzen Körper kroch. Wahrscheinlich bin ich einfach betrunken, dachte sie, und das Adrenalin vom letzten Kampf kommt nochmal hoch. Waren auch ein paar beschissen hartnäckige Ertrunkene gewesen. Bevor sie sich versah, schloss Iskra wieder ihre Arme um sie, wie zur Begrüßung, nur, dass sie diesmal nicht sofort wieder losließ. 

„Ist gut, wenn dus nicht sagen willst“, flüsterte sie in das Ohr der Hexerin. Ciri spürte ihren warmen Atem am Hals und ihren weichen Körper, der sich, getrennt durch Stoff und Leder, an sie drückte. Ihre Muskulatur versteifte sich instinktiv, als würde sie immer noch vor den Ertrunkenen stehen, die sich im Müll des Gasthauses eingenistet hatten.

Sie lachte nervös, weil ihr nichts Besseres einfiel. „Ich muss ziemlich beschissen riechen, oder? Hab seit dem letzten Kampf im Abwasser nicht gebadet. Und hab niemanden erwartet außer Rittersporn und Zoltan. Und Triss sitzt weit genug-“

„Du riechst wie früher“, murmelte Iskra, „Unter dem Dreck und dem Monsterblut, meine ich. Aber den Geruch würde ich überall erkennen.“

„Du auch“, antwortete Ciri, bevor sie überhaupt wusste, was sie sagte. „Du riechst nach Morgentau, auch wenn die ganze Kneipe nach Mahakamer Knaster stinkt“

Die Hexerin wollte die Umarmung lösen, um der anderen Frau kein Gefühl von Aufdringlichkeit zu geben. Und weil sie Angst hatte, furchtbare Angst vor der Gänsehaut, die sich über ihren Nacken geschlichen hatte, vor dem Kitzeln der schwarzen Locken an ihren Ohren, vor der Wärme in ihrem Brustkorb – aber Iskra hielt sie weiter fest. Und so entspannte Ciri ihre Muskeln und verlieb noch eine Weile dort, wo sie sich auf einmal wohlfühlte. Wo sie auf einmal ruhig wurde, eine ganz seltsame Stille spürte, die sie trotz ihres hämmernden Pulsschlags überkam. Sie atmete noch einmal tief ein, füllte ihre Lungen mit Iskras befreiendem Nebelduft. 

Auf einmal kamen wieder Erinnerungen aus der Zeit mit der Rattenbande zurück. Kayleigh, der vorm Kämpfen immer sabbernd Fisstech in sein Zahnfleisch rieb… die unzähligen kalten Nächte, in denen sie gelernt hatte, auf hartgewordenem Matsch und in Kellern und auf Dachböden zu schlafen… das Gefühl, das sie überkam, wenn sie abends mit Mistle und Iskra irgendwo am Waldrand vor den Stadtmauern saß und den roten Sonnenuntergang über den Zinnen beobachtete, während sie Schöllkraut rauchten. Sie erinnerte sich, wie sehr sie Mistle geliebt hatte, wie sehr sie in dieses wunderschöne kurzhaarige Mädchen verliebt gewesen war, und wie wenig Angst ihr das früher eingejagt hatte. Das ist eine andere Zeit gewesen, dachte sie. Da war sie vielleicht vierzehn gewesen und sie lebte in der beständigen Erwartung, innerhalb der nächsten Stunde von Leo Bonhart abgestochen zu werden. Diese Erwartung, dieses Leben im Dreck, Mistles Lächeln und das ständige Töten – vielleicht auch das Schöllkraut – hatten sie damals mit einer Waghalsigkeit versehen, die sie seitdem nicht mehr in sich finden konnte.

Ciri versuchte die Umarmung jetzt noch einmal zu lösen und diesmal gab Iskra ihrer Bewegung nach. Zoltans Kopf war mittlerweile auf den versifften Tisch gesunken. Er träumte wahrscheinlich von stämmigen Zwergenfrauen mit prächtigen Vollbärten und einer weiteren Flasche Schnaps, die er leeren konnte. Rittersporn war immer noch damit beschäftigt, Triss‘ Verzweiflung irgendwie nachzuhelfen. Sie hatten zumindest ihre Hände ineinandergelegt und beteuerten sich gerade, dass sie ohneeinander gar nicht mehr klarkommen würden. Und vor Ciris Gesicht – Iskra. Ein rundes, weiches, karamellfarbenes Gesicht. Zarte, makellose Haut. Und diese tiefen, dunklen Augen, von denen eine Kraft ausging, die der Hexerin unbegreiflich schien. In ihrem Bauch war ein nervöses Ziehen, als hätte sie Hunger, aber es war kein richtiger Hunger, es war _dieser_ Hunger, der sie Tag für Tag quälte und der sich anfühlte wie das, was Triss wegen Geralt und Yennefer fühlen musste – und sie wollte sich nach vorne lehnen und Iskra küssen. Sie wollte die weichen Lippen an ihre eigenen drücken und ihre Fingerspitzen sanft in seidigen, schwarzen Haaren vergraben. Das hätte sie vielleicht auch getan, wenn vor ihr Tudo oder Skjall gesessen hätten, aber vor ihr saß eine alte Freundin. Eine Freundin. Kein Mann, der sie angaffte, wie Zoltan und Rittersporn Iskra angegafft hatten. Und so wich sie zurück und griff nach ihrem Bierkrug und nahm einen bitteren, abgestandenen Schluck.

„Schön, dich mal wieder gesehen zu haben“, sagte sie schließlich. „Aber ich… ich glaube, ich muss langsam mal in die Kiste. Wie lang bleibst du noch in der Stadt?“

„Wie, du bist schon müde?“, fragte Iskra verdutzt.

„Ja“, log die junge Hexerin, „War ein langer Tag in der Kloake mit den Etrunkenen.“

„Na fein, du bist entschuldigt.“, entgegnete die Elfin. „Aber nur weil du's bist. Wir sehen uns morgen Abend bei den Docks, abgemacht?“

„Abgemacht“, sagte Ciri, während sie sich erhob und nach Schwalbe tastete. Das Schwert gab ihr das Gefühl, beschützt zu sein. Nicht wehrlos. Sicher, wenn sie es abends hungrig neben ihrem Bett niederlegte.


End file.
